In recent years, many allergic diseases such as atopic dermatitis, bronchial asthma, and allergic rhinitis have become problematic. A major cause thereof is an increase in allergens in a life space. Examples of the allergens include allergens of mites in the house, particularly house dust mite allergens (Der 1, Der 2) which are abundantly present in the house dust, and Japanese cedar pollen allergens (Cry j 1, Cry j 2) which are rampant in the air mainly in the spring.
In particular, as for the house dust mite allergens, even if the causal house dust mites are eliminated, the dead mites supply a substance with a higher allergenicity to the life space. Therefore, the allergic diseases caused by the allergens are not fundamentally solved. In addition, Cry j 1 and Cry j 2, which are Japanese cedar pollen allergens, are glycoproteins having molecular weights of about 40 kDa and about 37 kDa, respectively. When either of these glycoproteins is adhered to the nasal mucous membrane or the like, it is recognized as a foreign body and causes an inflammatory response.
In order to reduce or inactivate allergens, various techniques have heretofore been proposed. For example, a liquid allergen reducing agent is proposed in JP-A-2003-81727. This allergen reducing agent can effectively reduce the amount of allergens without tainting or destroying a surface of a livingware to which allergens are adhered. In addition, a liquid allergen reducing fiber product is proposed in JP-A-2005-89947. This allergen reducing agent can exhibit an allergen reducing effect while maintaining the original texture of a fiber product. These allergen reducing agents contain an aromatic hydroxy compound as an active ingredient and reduce or inactivate allergens accumulated on the surface or in the interior of a fiber product.
In addition, allergen pollution not only is caused in the house but also spreads in the interior of a vehicle, particularly a car.
For example, a car seat is reclined to a horizontal position, and a child jumps on the car seat. At this time, a large amount of allergens are stirred up in the vehicle interior and a passenger in the car inhales the allergens, and thus, an allergic disease may be caused.
Therefore, in order to reduce symptoms of an allergic disease or to prevent new occurrence of an allergic disease, it is important to eliminate allergens from the space of living environment such as a house and the interior of a car as much as possible or to inactivate allergens by modifying them.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a vehicle seat capable of more effectively reducing or inactivating allergens in the interior of a car.